


Safe

by applecameron



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>episode followup for S2 finale "The Maltese Falcon Job"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

The helicopter. Sophie was in the helicopter. They all were, all his kids, Parker and Hardison and Eliot. Family, however much Eliot scowled at him, told him flat-out he could take the bastards, just give the word, Nate, give the damn word. But there wasn’t much time left before his legs were going to quit on their own. Just enough to say good-bye, to kiss Sophie. Just enough time for her anger.

A good exit, stealing the emotional high ground from Sterling. It’s not about Sterling.

And then he was on the deck, with no sense of passage of time. Laughing at the FBI minion took a lot of work, and his side hurt but he kept his eyes open, watching for the helicoptor.

There were more sirens coming. The copter, gone now, hovering briefly and then lifting away. His eyes didn’t want to stay open. But that was all right. They were safe. It was all right now.

They were safe.

He could stop, now.

 _These are the sacrifices a father makes for his children._


End file.
